


Beautiful Life

by HanaritsuKrizza



Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful Life by Team Sanjo, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Soft MaRyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mario can't sleep so Ryuji sings him a lullaby.





	Beautiful Life

 

_**Title: Beautiful Life** _

_**Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together** _

_**Pairing: Kuroba Mario x Sato Ryuji** _

_**Summary: Mario can't sleep so Ryuji sings him a lullaby.** _

* * *

**...**

"What's wrong?"

Mario ceases his movements completely as he realizes that he has woken up Ryuji. Instantaneously, he feels remorseful about it.

It's probably the way he keeps on turning back and forth or the way he incessantly rustles the sheets with his foot, or perhaps it's the way he sighs in irritation with how he finds it so difficult to fall asleep, that he has even interrupted the other's precious rest. Ryuji's schedule has been so tight lately and it's quite hard for him to acquire a good night's sleep and now that he does, Mario has done something unforgivable.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to fall asleep," he whispers to Ryuji who's looking at him with sleepy eyes that Mario may have found adorable if not for the regretful feeling he is harboring inside. "Sorry, Ryuji, go back to sleep. I'll just stay in the living room so you can rest," he continues as he proceeds to rise from the bed.

However, Ryuji grabs a hold of his sweater even before he can fully uncover himself from the blanket that's warming the two of them up. Mario takes a quick look at the hand and travels his gaze to where Ryuji's face is. "Ryuji?"

"Don't be silly," Ryuji grunts. "It's cold so just stay here." He pulled on Mario's sweater until he can no longer escape. "I'll sing you a lullaby so you can sleep."

Without a word, Mario complies and simply goes back to lie beside Ryuji as the latter's arm gradually encircles on his body which, to say the least, feels quite surreal as Ryuji rarely initiates body contact. Perhaps it's because he's still currently half-asleep or maybe he turns cuddly and adoring after being woken up in the middle of the night that has compelled him to snuggle on Mario, either way, Mario plans to savor every second of it.

Ryuji clears his throat as Mario waits for him while settling on cautiously placing his arm at the small back of the other to reciprocate the hug. He's afraid that the spell will break if he makes a hasty movement, but thankfully, Ryuji only leans on him even more before he starts to sing.

 _"I was a quick wet boy_  
_Diving too deep for coins_  
_All of your straight blind eyes_  
_Wide on my plastic toys."_

Ryuji's voice is leaden with sleep, resulting to it getting even more husky and coarse. But strangely enough, the vibration of every word he's spoken is giving Mario a sensation of tranquility, like this is what makes him relax the most—to hear Ryuji's raw voice singing just for him.

 _"Then when the cops closed the fair_  
_I cut my long baby hair_  
_Stole me a dog eared map_  
_And called for you everywhere."_

There's a slight hitch with every verse as though Ryuji is trying to remember the lyrics, but the way he sings it, even though he's on the verge of sleeping, is full of sentiments and personal feelings for the one he's dedicating the song to. It may be too presumptuous for Mario, but he can honestly feel it—the comfort, the consolation, the solace that Ryuji aspires to deliver.

Without him realizing it, Mario is tightening the embrace as he luxuriates and takes pleasure of the warmth that Ryuji's body emits.

_"Have I found you?_

_"Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_  
_Or lost you?_  
_American mouth_  
_Big bill looming..."_

And then there's a pregnant pause, which, even after a full minute, trails longer and becomes a stop in the end. When Mario peeks on Ryuji's face, he finds him already asleep. He smiles, nonetheless, because it's only natural that he'll fall asleep first and also because Ryuji's cute sleeping face never fails to make him smile.

Mario lets another minute of silent musing to pass as he thanks all the odds that out of all people, he is the one to find and meet Ryuji. He realizes how fortunate he really is for having the chance to be with him.

Ryuji is kindhearted and compassionate and even though Mario usually dotes on him and spoils him on a regular basis, he feels that sometimes, Ryuji is the one who always gives in to him and indulges his needs and wants. There are times when Ryuji doesn't like to act on his feelings, but when he does, it's truly heartfelt and Mario is deeply moved by it. He always puts a smile on Mario's face either intentionally or not and he always makes his heart feels light and carefree. When Ryuji is with him, it's as if everything is easy and uncomplicated. His world gets a bit more radiant and a lot more enjoyable. Without a doubt, he is Mario's special person.

Slowly but surely, Mario feels his eyes getting droopy and his body getting reposed. With how jubilant and charmed he feels right now, it's amazing that Ryuji's lullaby is actually effective. He kind of wishes that he gets to repay him sometime, though that opportunity is certainly hard to come by. Nevertheless, he thinks as he closes his eyes and feels the slight movement of Ryuji's body due to his steady breathing, that tomorrow is definitely going to be a very good day.

**...**

* * *

_**-KRIZZA-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine


End file.
